murder of a family member
by katara4494
Summary: its the new version of The new offer.


Doc: the new offer (1,901) **Edit/Preview Document: the new offer - 1,901 word(s)**

p style="text-align:center;"

Castle The murder of family/ppIt was 7:00 p.m. In Castle's apartment. The mayor, Kate, Police chief Roy Montgomery , Ryan, Espezto and castle. It was poker night and Alexis is also playing. I will raise you five. Said castle. It's between castle, Alexis and Kate.

"You're going down dad. I raise you 50" said Alexis.

"I'll agree to that Lexi, I fold. I know I'm not going to win this game. It's between you ladies now." Said Castle.

"I'm all in with a royal flush." Smirked Alexis.

"All in as well and a straight in spades." Said Kate

They find out that Alexis won the game and everyone was surprised at that.

"How did you manage to beat Kate? She's the winner most of the time." Asked chief

"I'm smarter than you think and I know how to play poker thanks to dad. I've even beaten him the first time I tried." Stated Alexis

"Wow no wonder he tries to win. I'm afraid to ask how much you two bet when you guys play." Said Ryan

"Alexis may I ask you a question?" asked the mayor

"Sure. What do you want to ask?" asked Alexis

"I want to offer you a job at the Police Department, because your dad has told me a lot about how you help with the cases. I can pull some strings so you can work with your dad and Kate. The only thing you'll need is training which I'll let you choose who you want to train you. Do we have a deal?" asked the mayor

"Ok we have a deal. To train me I would like Kate to train me if that's ok with her and would I be a junior officer?" asked Alexis

"I would be happy to train you." Said Kate

"Yes, Alexis you would be a junior officer and now tomorrow I would like you to stop by and since tomorrow is Saturday and they have to work get a ride with your dad and then we'll work on the paper work for you." Said Chief

"Thank you so much I don't know what to say." Said Alexis Kate's cell goes off.

"Beckett. Where is it at? 24th and Second Ave. Ok lets go we got a murder and Alexis would you like to come with us since that you'll be working with us?" asked Kate

"Sure why not." Said Alexis.

(At the murder scene)

"Castle you better look at this. I'm sorry you have to see this." Said Beckett

"Oh my God I-I-it can't be, NOOOOO!" yelled Rick

"Alexis I'm so sorry about this." Said Kate

"What do you mean Kate." Said Alexis

"Lex it's your grandmother. I'm so sorry." Said Kate

"Dad would you mind if I went home because I can't take this, would you mind if I walked home?" asked Alexis

"Ya I think that might be a good idea, take someone with you because they could come after one of us." Said Castle

"Kate why don't you take her home, and you'll be her body guard if that's ok with you." Said the Chief.

"Thank you sir. Come on Alexis I'll watch you, because they put me as your bodyguard just to be safe. I hope you don't mind that." Said Kate

"I don't mind at all but does that mean on Monday you have to follow me around school?" asked Alexis

"Yes, but once we figure out who did this you won't have to worry about that but just for the mean time I'm going to watch you." Said Kate

(At casa de la Castle)

"It's going to be hard not having grams here. I-I-I miss her." Said Alexis

(Alexis is crying now)

"It's alright. I know she was like a mom to you and I know how you feel. If you want to talk just let me know ok because I'm here for." Kate said.

"Thanks Kate. I've never told you this but I look to as a mother figure." Alexis said.

"T-t-t-thank you Lex. You don't know how much you mean to me. You're like a daughter to me. " Kate said.

"Thank you so much Kate." Said Lexi

"Your welcome. Now what would you like to do?" asked Kate

"Find the one who killed my Grandmother, but vengeance doesn't solve anything so how about Guitar Hero?" said Alexis

(Back at scene)

"Hey look the killer left a note." Said Castle

"Dear Castle's

If you find this note that means I'm coming for you. You killed someone who I loved now it's my turn to hurt you like you did me. So I'll be watching you and your daughter to."

X

"Castle you won't need a body guard because you'll be staying at the PD with us I'll have some people stay and watch to make sure no one hurts you." Stated the police chief.

"Fine just let me go tell Alexis actually would you guys like to come so you could show her the note?" Castle asked.

"That's a good idea Rick. Come on lets go."

(Back at casa de la Castle)

"This is going to be a long night won't it Kate." Alexis stated

"Your right about that." Said Kate

(nock nock nock)

"Who is it?" asked Alexis

"It's me sweetheart" said Castle

"It's ok it's my dad. Come on in." said Alexis

"I'm glad Kate is with you because you're going to start training early. The person who killed mom is after both of us so Kate I would like you to stay with Lexi and I was hoping that Lani could stay with you." Said Castle

"We can start training now and I can call Lani and ask her to come." Said Kate.

(Kate is on the phone with Lani)

"Lani will be here in a couple of minutes. When she gets here were all going to go to the PD so I can train Lexi and since Lani will be there it will help with protecting her." Said Kate

(nock nock)

"It's open." Said Kate

(Lani comes in)

"So what do you need of me Kate?" asked Lani

"I need your help with guarding Alexis and training her, but that's only when we get back to the PD. Now that you're here lets go" said Kate

(At the PD)

"Lexi remember how I taught you how to use a gun?" asked Kate "Ya I remember." Said Alexis "Well you're going to keep one on you at all times, so here you go don't worry I put the safe lock on. Here's your locker. Lani and I put it together for you. So let's begin."

"Let's start out with some sparing and we'll go from there." Kate said "Ok I'm fine with that. So does it matter what we wear?" asked Alexis "Not really, because we'll be down here all night so I would wear something that's not to tight unless you want to wear shorts and a sports bra. Then that would work for this." Said Lani. Alexis just blushes. "I'll be right back." Said Lexi

(In changing room and getting ready to come out)

"I feel and look ridiculous in this. I'm not coming out." Said Lexi "Oh come on Lexi it's just us girls in here. There's nothing to be embarrassed about." Said Kate "Girl you better get out or the door is coming down." Stated Lani "Ok, ok I'm coming out and don't laugh at me if I look ridiculous." Said Alexis "Hey there's nothing to be embarrassed about. I taught Kate like that when she started at the PD and she said the same thing you just did." Lani said. "So you see Lex I had to go through the same thing you're going through. So you can come out." Said Kate

(Alexis comes out)

"See I told you I look ridiculous in this. I just hope my dad is having better luck then me right now." Said Alexis "Hey it's alright, it's just us here and there's nothing to worry about. Alexis do you trust me?" asked Kate "I do trust you with my life Kate it's just hard for me, but right now I need to train so let's begin." Stated Alexis

(Five minutes later)

"You're doing good Alexis. I see you remembered the moves I taught you." Said Kate "Yep I still remember them and they have came in handy." Said Lex "You mean that Kate has taught you before, how come I didn't know about this Katie." Said Lanie "One I did it on my time, second she managed to beat the person who taught her and three DON'T CALL ME KATIE." Said Kate "Alright l think that was good for now let take a break." Said Alexis.

(Alexis hears something)

"Hey what's that sound? It sounds like its coming from outside the door." Said Alexis "Ya I hear it as well. Alexis I want you to pull out your gun and stay in the corner, Lanie will protect you." Said Kate "I got her Kate don't worry. Do you want to turn off the lights but be for you do, do you want Alexis to put on her bullet proof vest?" asked Lanie "Yes to both. Alexis come with me so we can put you in your vest." Said Kate

(Back in locker room)

"Brr this is cold. How do you stand this thing?" asked Alexis "It takes time to get use to it but if there are shots going off it will save your life." Said Kate

(Back with Lanie)

"So how does it fit? Who's ever out there they started to bang on the door but I blocked the door with whatever I could find." Said Lanie

(Kate goes to the door and peaks it open and is met with a gun and she ducks her head)

"FREEZ! Who are you and what do you want?" said Kate "We've come for the girl so hand her over." Said the guy in the mask "No we are not handing her over." Stated Kate (She fires her gun and she hits him in the guys legs)

(The police come down the stairs and handcuffs the masked people)

"Who are you and what do you want?" asked Chief.

"All i was told was to get the girl no matter what happened. As for my name its John." he said.

"Boy's arrest him for a tempted kid napping. Kate i was you to watch Alexis for now on. Your her new body guard until we catch this son of a bitch. Castle i hope you don't mind that Beckett is over a lot." said Roy.

"Not at all and anything to protect Alexis. It's going to be hard since she saw her grandmothers murder." said Castle.

"I know, but we'll help her as much as we can." said Roy.

Toolbar

Bold (Ctrl+B)

Italic (Ctrl+I)

Underline (Ctrl+U)

Align Left

Align Center

Insert Horizontal Line

Find

Toggle Full Screen Mode

Paste from Word

Undo (Ctrl+Z)

Redo (Ctrl+Y)

Preview

Edit HTML Source

( Use Shift + Enter for Single Line Breaks )

Return to Top


End file.
